Timeline
Timeline 896 A.D: Augustus Endless IV was born in Rome. 971 A.D: Augustus Endless V was born in Rome. 1039: Augustus Endless VI was born in Rome. 1084: Augustus Endless VII was born in Rome. 1141: Vandal Endless was born in Russia. 1198: Vandal Endless II was born in Russia. 1241: Simon Endless Sr. was born in Europe. 1282: Simon Endless Jr. was born in Europe. 1301: Simon Endless Jr. learns Geography. 1314: Winttenberg, North Yankton was founded. 1343: Abraham Endless was born in Russia. 1386: Hugo Endless was born in Russia. 1437: Hugo Endless II was born in Germany. 1471: Hugo Endless III was born in Germany. 1527: Hugo Endless IV was born in Germany. 1591: Hugo Endless V was born in England. 1640: Hugo Endless VI was born in England. 1659: Hugo Endless VI graduates High School. 1692: James Endless I was born in Ireland. 1711: James Endless I graduates High School. 1751: James Endless II was born in Ireland. 1771: James Endless II graduates High School. 1775: American Revolution war starts 1783: American Revolution war ends 1798: James Endless III was born in England. 1817: James Endless III graduates High School. 1829: James Endless IV was born in Nevada. 1848: James Endless IV graduates High School 1853: James Endless IV graduates College Mid 1850s: James Endless IV's Events starts 1861: Xavier Endless was born in Strangetown, Nevada Civil War starts 1865: Civil War ends 1879: Xavier Endless graduates High School 1881: George M Smith was born in Germany 1884: Xavier Endless gets a degree in College. 1902: Xavier Endless II was born in Strangetown, Nevada 1914: World War I starts 1918: World War I ends 1921: Xavier Endless II graduates High School. 1923: Xavier Endless II becomes a Attorney. 1925: Johnston Smith was born 1931: Xavier Endless II is a Sergeant in the Army. 1933: Xavier Endless II become a Mayor of Strangetown. 1939: World War II starts Xavier Endless dies by vamprisim sunlight. 1940s: Johnston graduates college. Sims 2 Events starts. 1945: World War II ends. 1957: Wayne J Smith was born in Canada 1961: Xavor Suffington was born 1971: Xavier Endless II retires as the Mayor 1976: Wayne J Smith graduates High School. 1979: Wayne J Smith moves to Winttenberg, North Yankton Johnston Smith dies by Kidney Failure Xavor Suffington moves to Winttenberg, North Yankton 1982: Wayne Smith Jr. was born in Winttenberg, North Yankton Wayne J Smith, Xavor Suffington and 2 unnamed heist crew members robbed the National Bank of Winttenberg 1983: Wayne J Smith's wife died by murder Smith's family moved to Washington D.C and changed their last name to Xodd Mid-late 1980s: SCST was made, and improved Main Events of Wayne Xodd Sr's life starts 1996: SCST was abandoned 2001: Michael Xodd was born in Washington D.C 2002: Wayne Xodd Jr. was arrested for manslaughter and served 10 years in prison HEISEN was born 2007: Wayne Xodd Sr. retires and gives ownership to a new leader. HEISEN attends Deaf Academy. 2009: Xavor Suffington's story events starts 2010: Xavor Suffington robbed Humane Labs. 2011: Xavor Suffington becomes a Attorney 2012: Wayne Xodd Jr. moves to Los Santos 2013: Wayne Xodd Jr.'s criminal career started 2014: SCST was brought back and revamped, HEISEN graduates Elementary School Ballad of Wayne Xodd Sr. was made. 2015: SCST was shut down temporaily. 2016: Wayne Xodd III was born in Los Santos. 2017: HEISEN graduates Middle School 2018: Wayne Xodd Sr. joins the SCPF's Security Department. SCST was brought back again and revamped once again. 2019: Wayne Xodd Sr. eventually quits SCPF and goes back to retirement. 2029: World War III begins 2032: The nuclear bomb drops in United States. Michael Xodd was killed by the bomb. Wayne Xodd Sr. was killed by the wound. World War III ends. 2036: Wayne Xodd III moved to Southside, near the United States Border. 2039: Wayne Xodd III explores the Cerberus Research Facility. The Ballad of Wayne Xodd Sr. becomes one of the popular songs between 2039-2174 Events of ATF starts. 2040: Wayne Xodd III owns the Cerberus Research Facility as the Leader of the Researchers. 2042: Wayne Xodd III explores the ancient Xodd Manor which is now in ruins. 2046: Wayne Xodd III becomes one of the dangerous soldiers in the world. 2061: Wayne Xodd Jr. dies by Lung Cancer at age of 79. 2086: Wayne Xodd III dies by a unknown disease. 2100s: Events of ATF Deep Six starts. 2262: City 17 was founded 2740s: Stalker Events starts. 2902: Walter J Huntington was born in New York. 2921: Walter J Huntington graduates High School. 2936: Walter J Huntington was elected as the Co-Owner of Combine. 2942: Walter J Huntington II was born in City 17. 2961: Events of Combine starts. 2989: Walter Huntington III was born in City 17. 3001: Walter J Huntington dies in City 17 by cancer. 3014: World War IV starts 3023: World War IV ends Resistance fails to fight the Combine 3041: The Combine becomes advanced. 3078: World War V starts Resistance fights back (part of World War V) 3091: Fall of Combine, Fall of City 17. World War V ends. 3262: Washington D.C becomes a Metro City. 3294: Ballad of Wayne Xodd Sr. becomes popular again. 3306: President Huntington was born in England. 3331: President Huntington graduates from Harvard University. 3346: President Huntington becomes the President of the United States. 3351: Strict Laws Act of 3351 has been passed. 3353: World War VI starts 3357: World War VI ends. 3362: President Huntington retires. 3401: President Huntington dies. 3441: Strict Laws Act of 3351 has been abolished. 3475: Moonland City on the Moon has been found. 3974: Winttenberg, North Yankton becomes abandoned. 4010: Railguns Act of 4010 has been passed. 4011: President being served in office has been increased to 10 years. 4012: Technological Transportation Rules has been presented at the News Station. Driving License was set into 20 years of expiration. 4021: Current President is resigned. 4022: New President is Elected. 4032: Current President is resigned. 10,536: World War VII starts 10,594: World War VII ends. 300,235: Third Ice Age starts 2,746,124: Knight age starts once again. 500,999,902: Modern times start Jonathan Pennyworth was born at Ireland. 501,000,000: Jonathan Pennyworth dies. 2,745,346,346,151,236,243: End of Time.